Conventional stools and chairs are not designed to support an occupant's chest and arms when the occupant leans forward. In tattoo parlors, tattoo artists often sit on stools or chairs while applying tattoos. Unfortunately, conventional stools and chairs are not ergonomically designed for tattoo artists and are not comfortable when, for example, leaning forward and applying tattoos. For example, a tattoo artist's arms and shoulders can experience significant fatigue when applying large intricate tattoos. Additionally, when a tattoo artist leans forward for a significant period of time, the artist's lower back may experience fatigue and discomfort. In medical environments, physicians, nurses, or other medical personnel frequently sit and lean forward to perform tasks, which may cause lower back pain. Accordingly, there is a need for stools or chairs that comfortably support an occupant's body without hindering movement of the occupant's shoulders, arms, hands, or other body parts.